


Make an Appointment

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, Cheesy, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: OpeningsPrompt: "Why the frak did you kiss me?" scifishipper





	

**Author's Note:**

> They would NOT shut up and just get it on. :/

Lee swiped his hand across his mouth. "Why the frak did you just kiss me?"

"You should pay better attention to your work. For frak's sake, Lee, did you think Hot Dog had shrunk a foot and grown tits?"

"Kara?" The expression on his face was almost worth a bottle of ambrosia.

"Lee." She rolled her eyes.

"Where the frak did Hot Dog go?"

Kara looked up and down the corridor. "When you went off, it was just me, Lee."

"But..."

He was pouting. She suppressed her laugh and reached a hand up to his forehead. "You sure you're feeling all right?"

"Uh...?"

She coughed to cover her snicker. "Maybe we should start at the beginning, Lee." She picked up one of his hands and brought it to her chest. "I'm a girl. I have tits." To emphasize her point, she squeezed his hand into the soft flesh. "Hot Dog is a boy like you. He has a penis." She put both their hands on Lee's cock, which appeared to be way ahead of his brain. "Got it, Lee? Girls, tits. Boys, dicks."

Lee somehow gave a faint smile and frowned at the same time. "I know the difference between boys and girls, Kara."

She shrugged. "Seemed like you needed a refresher. Besides, Hot Dog's not on the roster today. Do you even know who you were yelling at for sticking their landing?"

Lee shook his head. "Wait. Starbuck doesn't have a penis?" He cupped her fly and looked at his hand. "Wow. You really don't. Or you're a grower and not a shower." He tsked and shook his head. "I bet that's a disappointment to your groupies."

Kara opened her mouth to retort, then turned it on a dime. "I kinda expected them _all_ to have bigger dicks than I do and," she looked disparagingly down at his sweats, "well, let's just say my dick **is** bigger than some of my groupies."

"Hey, my dick is - wait, I'm not one of your frakkin' gropies!"

Kara looked at Lee and snickered, waiting for him to catch up, but he didn't. "Gropies, Lee? Slip of the tongue? In your secret heart of hearts, do you want to grope me?"

Lee stood there with his mouth open.

She hauled him in and kissed him again. "Make an appointment." She strode away chortling.

==========

Kara flipped open the folded piece of paper on her pillow. 2000 hours tomorrow. Obs deck.

==========

"What the frak, Lee?" Kara stood in the hatchway looking across the room.

Lee turned from the obs window. "What? You said make an appointment, but your secretary wasn't at her desk, so I found an empty spot on your calendar."

"Huh? Are you losing your mind again, Lee?"

"Groping. You told me to make an appointment."

Kara stepped into the room, pulling the hatch closed behind her. "Oh." She wasn't sure what to do now. Lee had never played into her like this. Frak! He's coming over here. She backed into the door as he got closer, then tossed her head and walked toward the obs window. "Why isn't anyone else in here? It's prime watching time."

"Told them the CAG and DCAG were having a private moment and the obs deck was off-limits tonight."

"Lee! They're gonna think we're in here frakking!"

Lee shrugged. "They all think we're doing it anyway."

She managed not to goggle at him. "And you're okay with that?"

"Like anything I say is going to make them stop thinking it?"

Kara laughed.

"So, Kara. Groping?"

"What?"

"You know you want to."

"I thought you wanted this."

Lee shook his head. "Kara, just stop talking. C'mere.

She pulled herself up on the ledge by the window. "No. You."

He sauntered over, and she made herself sit still. As he reached her, his hands lit for a moment on her knees, then skimmed up her thighs to her hips. "This okay?"

A corner of her mouth lifted. "Well, it's not groping."

Lee looked at her for a moment with his mouth hanging open, then one hand slid around to her ass and pulled her forward until she could feel his erection and the heat radiating between them. Fingers from his other hand closed on her chin with an almost painful grip. "Shut up, Kara." He kissed her, slowly moving his hold from her chin to the back of her neck, grinding their crotches together until she was about to burst into flames.

She reached down, resting her fingers on his waistband. He tensed and pulled his mouth back a little. "Hands off, Kara."

"Huh?"

He captured her hands and put them down at her sides. "I'm doing the groping."

She sat back on her hands. "Fine. Grope away. I was just trying to help."

He looked fake-offended. "The Great Apollo does not need assistance."

Kara groaned, "Great Apollo?" and Lee laughed.

Lee cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, and one hand drifted down her back to the hem of her tanks. His thumb stroked back and forth on her skin, raising the tanks with each swipe.

When he reached her shoulder blades, he put both hands under her tanks and pulled them upward, breaking away from the kiss to lift them over her head and toss them behind him. "You aren't wearing a bra."

"No, Captain Obvious, I'm not."

His hands cupped her breasts. His palms were a little sweaty, but his grip was firm, and okay, she could admit to herself it actually felt really good. She fought it, but a smile escaped.

"LIke that, huh?"

"Oh my gods, Lee! Are you going to keep being Captain Obvious, or are you just going to shut up and fr-" she stopped.

"Was that frak I heard? Slip of the tongue there, Kara?"

She fixed her lips together and shook her head.

Lee bent, and with one hand on her right breast, he closed his lips and tongue around her left and pulled. She couldn't stop the low groan, and Lee sucked harder, his left hand torturing her nipple so she failed to notice his right hand sneaking down the front of her shorts until his finger glanced over her clit. She took in a sharp breath and Lee grunted, his agile fingers sliding down her slit to her opening and teasing around and around until she clamped her legs together to trap his hand.

With no effort at all, he opened his hand, extending two fingers into her and teasing her clit with tiny brushes of his thumb.

"Lee," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

She stuck a hand in his hair and yanked his mouth away from her chest. "If you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to kill you. Next CAP. Friendly fire."

Lee smirked at her and picked up the pace with his fingers, watching her face with laser-focus. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, and Lee's grin got bigger the harder she bit. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers, coaxing her to relax, and finally she opened up to him, a hand clutching at his shoulder.

Lee pushed her until she broke away, burying her face in his shoulder as she climaxed. Lee's left hand held her steady while his right hand moved slowly in and out, soothing her.

She sat up, watching the goofy grin on his face, and he opened his mouth to say something just as the hatch opened.

Kara smirked at him and said, "Make an appointment, Lee." She slid off the ledge and walked away as steadily as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. It started out cute and then went off the rails into WTF.


End file.
